To Forgive and Forget
by kacimatt
Summary: After amy cheats on Matt will he be there for her when someone dies ,or send her packing.you will have to read and find out.This one i have fixeds all the problems cuse i type it.please R
1. Chapter 1

TO FORGIVE OR FOEGET

Dear Matt,  
I'm very sorry that i hurt you .I hurt everybody and lost a very good friend wish you would forgive me.I know it will take time,but i miss you very bad .

Amy

As Amy wrote she began to cry.She remembered what she left behind.

Than her phone stared to ring.She answered it was her best friend Katie."Hello" Amy said

"Hey Amy its Katie are you OK I haven't heard from you".asked Katie

"Yeah I'm fine." said Amy

"Are you coming over tonight Amy?"

"No I got to go to work".said Amy

"Ok I guess I'll let you go bye".said Katie

Back in Cameron, NC.

Matt was siting on the couch waiting for Jeff.When his cell phone rang.Matt answered it "Hello"

"Matt it Trish hey"

''Whats up.'' asked Matt

"I'm in Cameron looking for Jeff do you know where he is?"asked Trish

"Yeah he suppose to be coming by why don't you met him here" said Matt.

"OK I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"OK see you then."Said Matt as soon as Matt got off the phone there was someone at the door.It was Jeff , Shannon ,& Shane.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"asked Matt

''Jeff brought us'' said Shane.

"Oh yeah Jeff Trish is looking for you."

"What did she wont "asked Jeff.

"I don't know she on her way here .''Than trish pulled up.Jeff ran outside to her .

''Hey what wrong?''asked Jeff

''I think me, you,& Matt need to talk about our heading.'' ''Do you know that there puting Amy in a tag match whit us'' Trish said.

''What do you means us'' Jeff asked

''It going to be a 8 mixed tag team me, you,Matt,& Amy'' Trish said

Back in Florida

Amy was packing for work.When her cell phone ring.It was Adam ''What do you wont" .asked Amy

"To tell you that there's been a change of plans, we are going to NC instead of Mississippi" said Adam.

"OK I'll see you there" said Amy.

"Bye" then Amy called Trish

"Hello" Said Trish

"Hey Trish it Amy."

"Oh hey what's up" asked trish.

"Oh nothing" said Amy .

There was a roar in the phone "Trish were are you?" asked Amy

"Matt's I needed to talk to Jeff "answered Trish.

"OK can I ask you something do you and Jeff hate me?"

It was quite for a moment then trish said "Of course not we love you like a sister" trish said .

''Well does Matt hate me?''asked Amy then she heard Matt voice ''Say are you coming in or not trish?''

''I got to go bye'' said Amy hanging up the phone and got in her car headed for the airport.

Back at Matt's house

''Trish who were you talken to?'' Jeff asked

''Amy ''trish said

''Is every thing ok?'' asked Jeff

''I don't know I think it finally hit her. ''Said trish

''Where is she going to stay after the match? ''asked Jeff.

''Who'' Matt asked.

''No one'' they said,

''Whatever'' said Matt

Shannon walked outside and Jeff called him over .

''Do you know where Amy going to stay?''

''When?'' Shannon asked

''Tomorrow after the match'' said trish.

''On her bus'' said Shannon,

''But she don't have one' 'said trish

''Do you know where she is?''asked Shannon.

''No'' trish said

''Let me use you cell phone and I'll call'' said Shannon and tried her cell phone but only got her answer machine he left a message. ''Maybe she call us back ''said shannon.

Matt called the guys ''Come on inside.''

About 2 hours later they all got pretty hungry.

''Hey why don't we go get something to eat'' matt said.

''Me and Trish can go get some'' Jeff said.  
''what do you wont? ''

.''Burges and fries I guess'' they answered.

''Ok we be back later'' Jeff said.They when to a local joint.

There they meet Amy she was just setting there as if she had seen a ghost.

Trish ran over there and sat down in fount of her.''Are you ok Amy?'' asked trish.

''Yea I'm fine'' said Amy

''Where are you going to stay on the trip ?''asked trish

''In my car ''said Amy '' Where are you staying Trish''

''At matt's house why don't you come with us? ''

''I cant ''Amy said.

''Why cant you'' asked trish

''Because''.answered Amy

Jeff walked over ''Hey Am what up.''

''I better be going'' Amy said

''Where are you going ''Jeff asked

''I don't know what its to you.''

''I just wont to know if you wont you can stay with us?''asked Jeff.

''Why matt will only be mad if you bring his ex girlfriend into his house' 'Amy said.

''Amy you know matt doesn't hate you his house is open to all his friends'' said trish.

''No'' Amy said

''Ok I'll call matt and tell him were you are and ask him if he cares if you stay at his house ''said Jeff.as he picked up his phone .

''Ok I'll stay'' said Amy.

Then they pulled in Matt's drive way Matt ,Shane ,and Shannon were playing video games and Jeff called matt outside.  
Matt went out to see if there was something wrong.

''No Matt there nothing wrong we found someone'' said Trish.

''Who'' Matt asked

''Well you know her.''

''Who'' Matt asked again .

''Amy'' Jeff said.

''How did you get her'' asked Matt.

''She was at the joint and was going to stay in her car for the hole trip so we told her she could stay with us do you mind'' asked Trish.

''No'' Matt said. ''I don't care. ''Matt walked over to the car and opened the door .

There was Amy just siting there.

''Hey Amy what's up ''asked Matt .

''Nothing Matt do you care if I sleep on the sofa? ''asked Amy.

''No'' Matt said ''come on in.You don't have to sleep on the sofa I have a guess room'' Matt said.

''Ok ''Amy said.

''Matt'' Amy said

''Yea ''said Matt

''I'm so sorry about Adam'' saided Amy as she started to cry.

''I know'' Matt said and gave her a hug.then he took her inside.

''Hey Jeff give me a hand with the bags'' said Trish.

They took the bags out of the car when Shannon and Shane came out the house.

''What is Amy doing here?'' they asked

''She didn't have a hotel room and Matt said she could stay here'' said Jeff.

''Do you think they will get back together ''asked Shane?

''I don't know'' said trish.

Matt walked outside and said ''Are you going to bring in the food are not'' said Matt.

''We are coming'' said Trish.

They all ate. ''I think I'll hit the hay'' said Matt

''We have a big day ahead tommor.''

''Yea me to'' said Amy

''Come I'll show to your room'' Matt said Matt and took her to the guest room.

The next day it was storming outside and practice was canseled.Amy got a call it was her brother.He was upset he told that her aunt had died.

Amy was so upset.When she hang up the phone she stared crying .

''What's wrong asked Trish

'' My aunt died.''

''Witch one'' asked matt.

''Sally''.

''The one I met ''asked Matt?

''Un huh'' said Amy while wiping a tear from her eye.''The faunal is Tueday''.

''Do you wont me to come with you'' said Matt

''It doesn't matter ''said Amy

''Alright'' said trish ''I'll get yoll a plain ticket.''

Matt and Amy got packed and went to the airport.When they got to Amy's mom's house.She ran out and hugged her.Matt stepped out the driver seat

''Hey Christie''(Amy's mom)said Matt

''Hey matt i didn't know you to were back together.''

''Oh were not'' said Amy

''We are just friends'' said Matt.

''Well that is good'' said Chrisie.

''Were's dad'' asked Amy?

''He's inside he will be delighted to see you Matt'' said Chrisie.they walked indside.

There sat Amy's family crying.''Mike(dad) look who Amy brought home'' said Chrisie.

''Long time no see matty good man''.and shook his hand.

''Nice to see you to dad'' said amy.

''Oh hey how you been ,how much money do you need?''

''Non right now ''laughed Amy.

Then Billy's(brother)two kids came and jumped in Mikes lap.

''Matt meet Billy's daughter Julie and his son little Billy Jr.''said Amy

''Guys this is my friend Matt''.

''Hi Matt'' said the kids .

''Hello ''said Matt.

''Hey Amy what's up and who is your friend'' said Billy.'

'This is Matt''.

''Nice to meet you I'm Billy her brother''.

''I know'' said Matt.

''This is my wife Amanda'' said Billy

''Nice to meet you'' said Matt.

''Alright now that we all know each other why don't we go into the kitchen and have some coffee'' said Chrisie.

They all followed her into the kitchen.they drank there coffee and talked about the moments that they had with there Aunt Sally.It was 10 min.Tell 12.When they called it a night.

''Matt and Amy'' said Christie

''We only have one bed left do yoll mind sleeping together?''

''No they'' said.

''Ok then ill show you to your room''.she took them to there room and they changed into there pjs.

Matt was already in bed when Amy got throw changing.

''Wow this is like old times'' said Matt.

''Yea you already watching TV when i get in to bed''.Amy gets into the bed.She turns off the lamp .''Goodnight'' said Amy

''Goodnight Ams'' said Matt

''hey Matt''.

''Yea''

.''I wrote you this letter last month.You wont to read it?''

''What could it hurt.''She got the letter out of her bag and handed to him he stared to read it.

Dear Matt,

I am very sorry that I hurt you .I hurt everybody and lost a very good friend I wish you would forgive me.

I know it will take time.but I miss you very bad

Amy

''Wow'' said Matt.

Matt went to put his arm around her but Amy pretended to be asleep.Matt turn over and fell asleep.

They were awakened by Julie and little Billy jumping on there bed .''Saying time to get up''.

''Ok were getting up'' said Amy ''now stop jumping on me''

.They went and changed into what they were going to wear to the funeral.The family put there sad faces on and went off to the chruch.

When they met the peachier it was Adams dad

Matt said'' Is that Adam's dad?''

''Yea i think so'' said Amy.

''Good morning all thanks for coming would you all be seated''

They took there places and the funeral began.After everyone gave there respects to the family everyone left.

Amy was to upset to stay at her aunt sally's house so she was ready to go home.

Matt's cell phone rang it was Jeff.

"Hello"said.Matt

''When are yoll coming home'' asked Jeff.

''Yea we are coming home tommer''.'

'Ok bye'' said Jeff.

Then matt hung up the phone.

''Hey Amy if you wont to you can stay with me at my house for a while''

.''Oh i couldn't ask for that''.said Amy.

''Well your not asking I am'' said Matt.

''Well just for a couple of days'' said Amy.

''Are you ready to go home to our home'' said Matt?

''Yea sure'' said amy.They drove off to Amy's mom's house.

Back at Matt's house

Jeff and Trish were loving having a hug house to themself.They had threw a hug party about 200 people there everyone had got really drunk.They left the house a mess and Jeff didn't have the money to get a maid for a day and if matt were to find out he would kill them.

Trish and Jeff worked all day to get the house cleaned and fix up.They should have had a hour till matt was expected to come home.All that was left was to get rid of the trash.But Matt and Amy got home a hour early.

Matt was so mad that his face became red

''.Now now Matt'' said Amy ''It will be fine I'm sure every thing is fine''.

''Yea right Ams''.said Matt.''JEFF!'' Matt yelled when he walked inside.

''Oh your early'' Jeff said to Matt.

''Im going to kill you''.Matt told Jeff.

''I should run should hu'' Jeff asked Trish

'' Yea I think so'' answered Trish.

Jeff ran as Matt cased him around the house.An hour later there was a knock at the door.Trish answer it.

''What are you doing here ''she asked in a cruel way.

'' I came to get my cell phone I left it last night at the party''.

''Who at the door'' asked Amy?

Matt ran by and sow Adam standing in his door way.Matt stopped dead in his tracks.Amy walked over there and saw Adam standing there.

''Now Matt'' trish said.


	2. the fight

"Get the hell out of here''!yelled matt

''Its Ok Matt'' said Amy.''I'll handle it.''

''why are you here Adam. I'm not into you,go back under the rock you crawled out of.''said Amy

''You should get over yourself Amy I already got what I wonted.You for a one night stand.''said Adam

MATTS POV

I could see the hurt in her eyes just made me so mad. I just hit him right in the jaw not knowing what was going to happen next.Then he punched me right in the mouth.Then i yelled'' Its on,''and next thing I knew we wore knocking each others light out.

''Matt stop'' Amy yelled

''Jeff do something'' Trish yelled

''Matt,Adam stop'' Jeff screamed

Then Jeff pulled the two men apart.Amy held back Matt as Trish gave edge his phone and pushed him out Matt's house.

''What the hell do you think you were doing Matt'' Amy madly said.

''I have know idea he just made me so mad.''answered Matt

''Here your ice man'' said Jeff.

''Thanks man'' said Matt putting it up to his head.

Sorry for such a short chapter but i only wonted it to be about the fight.i will post soon.but i got a little authors block.if u can think of anything eles that could happen then let me know.dont forget to reivew.


End file.
